With the development of communication technology, portable electronic products such as mobile phones, handheld game player or handheld multimedia entertainment apparatus have come up to people's lives. In these portable electronic products, micro vibration motors are generally used for providing system feedback, such as mobile phones notification on an incoming call, game player's vibration feedback and the like. However, with the development tendency for electronic products to be lightening and thinning, a variety of internal components thereof also need to suitable for this tendency, and micro vibration motor is no exception.
The existing micro vibration motor generally comprises an upper cover, a lower cover which forms a vibration space with the upper cover, a vibrator (including a counterweight block and a permanent magnetic) performing a linear reciprocate vibration in the vibration space, an elastic support member connecting to the upper cover and driving the vibrator to perform a reciprocate vibration, and a stator coil located under the vibrator by a certain distance.
In the micro vibration motor with the above described structure, the magnetic members in the vibrator are disposed side by side and have the same magnetization direction, after the coil is energized, the stator will be subject to the Lorentz force which drives the stator to move, and the vibrator will be subjected to an acting force in the opposite direction by the relationship between the acting force and the reacting force and perform a linear vibration drove by this force. However, in the micro vibration motor of the above described structure, the magnetic field lines generated by the magnetic members in the vibrator are relatively dispersed, and the magnetic conductive strength between the vibrator and the stator is relatively weak, and correspondingly, the magnetic flux passing through the coil is also relatively small, thus the force generated thereby is relatively small, which disadvantageously affects the vibration effect.